


Please Just Listen

by AllMyTomorrows



Series: Wayhuaght Mini Fic’s [6]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV), Wynonna Earp - Fandom
Genre: Brotp, F/F, Sisters, Whiskey - Freeform, cuteness, loveing Wynonna, lovesick nicole, nicole being super cute and flustered, rambling Nicole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 05:39:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14562060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllMyTomorrows/pseuds/AllMyTomorrows
Summary: Nicole has something important to say, something that could change everything, impacting both of their lives.How will Wynonna take this huge news?Why does Nicole insist Waverly can’t know?





	Please Just Listen

“Ok can you just listen? And promise not to interrupt?” Nicole asks still pacing around the kitchen. 

Wynonna goes to speak but Nicole pushes a glass of whiskey in front of her. “Please” Wynonna can see the worry in the woman’s face so she nods and takes the glass. Not drinking the liquid she can already taste on her lips but taking it to symbolise her agreement to keep quiet. She couldn’t tell what was bugging the redhead but she’s known Nicole for nearly two years now, and she knows the woman very rarely loses her cool. The last time she freaked out was when Waverly got shot in the leg. 

 

“Ok . So .” Nicole takes a breath. Unable to stop pacing around the room or to stop her hands from tugging at the hem of her work shirt. “So I love your sister, and I love you - just in a different way. You’re like family to me. So I need to ask you something. No I’m not asking you I’m telling you . Wait not telling informing you” Wynonna just nods, she knows she can be oblivious at times but right now this was Nicole not making sense. Nonetheless Wynonna stays quiet, letting the woman go at her own pace. 

 

“I know that maybe it’s like a weird timing. And it’s not going to be huge. And I know that it might not even happen. Or that it could I . I don’t know . But Wynonna I need you to be aware, I need to tell you about this. And I know you’ll wanna know what I’m not just telling Waverly, why I’m not telling my girlfriend. She’s the woman I love who I get to fall asleep next to and wake up next to every day - ok nearly every day night shifts are a bitch” Nicole says rambling on and on. 

 

“NICOLE! I know I said I wouldn’t interrupt but if you don’t get to your point soon. I’ve never been this confused” 

Wynonna says looking apologetic, Nicole was like family to her too. 

 

Nicole sighs and looks at the floor. Reaching into her pocket pulling out a small red velvet box, placing it on the table in front of Wynonna. 

 

“I’m flattered HaughtStuff but I don’t think my sister would be happy if I say yes” Wynonna smirks. 

 

“Wynonna please. I’m trying to tell you something serious… do you think she will like it?... I’m not asking your permission to marry her, Waverly is her own person and can make her own decisions but I wanted you to know, you’re the most important person to her” Nicole sits at the table across from her and plays with her watch, incredibly nervous. 

 

Wynonna picks up the box and opens it, smiling at the ring, it wasn’t a huge rock that cost loads of money. In Fact it was a small rose gold ring with a matching diamond embedded into it. It was completely Waverly. 

“Nicole I don’t think you realise that I’m her sister and I’m important to her yes, but I also know that you’re just as important. You are the reason my baby sister is free, that she is as she wants to be and loves how she wants. For that I am grateful. And I’m glad your not asking for my blessing, Waverly is very much her own woman. I also know it’s going to mean a lot to her that you did- let’s say consult me” 

 

Nicole interrupts “I was going to ask Guys but I know we can’t contact her yet” 

 

Wynonna smiles wider, Nicole really was something. “ I also know that Waverly loves you more than anything. If she says no them I’m going to marry you , you’re a real catch Nicole. I’d be happy to call you family officially, to me you already are” 

 

Nicole wasn’t expecting this to be as emotional as it is. She can’t help but smile at Wynonna’s comment as a tear slips down her cheek. She knew Wynonna didn’t open up to anyone, that she doesn’t so emotions in this way. It meant the world that Wynonna was like this, was calling her family. 

 

Nicole stands up and goes to hug her “I don’t do hugs” Wynonna says arms still by her side. 

“Just hug me back douche” Nicole chuckles. Wynonna rolls her eyes but can’t help hid the small smirk, gently hugging her back. “Ok ok that’s enough”. Nicole laughs and smiles. “Thank you Wynonna” 

 

Wynonna smiles “who’s the bumper sticker now? Not only my ass is top shelf” she smirks picking up her whiskey. Nicole rolls her eyes and laughs “you’re never going to let that go are you?”. Wynonna shakes her head “Nope it’s going to be in my wedding speech” she smirks proudly, sipping at her drink as she leans against the counter extremely smug. “She’s got to say yes first” Nicole sighs and reaches to pick up the box’s which was still lay on the table. Looking at it slightly before closing it and putting it into her pocket. 

 

“Nicole I’ve said enough sappy things already today, but my baby sister loves you, and that ring - it’s so Waverly. Trust me, she loves you more than you know, she’s going to say yes. Give yourself some credit, you’re hot and treat her well…. now go, you've told me so you’ve got to go and ask her soon, we all know I’m crap at hiding secrets like that” Wynonna smirks. 

 

“Oh crap you are bad. I should never have told you” Nicole chuckles. 

“You don’t mean that. You said you love me” Wynonna sing songs as she skips out of the room, leaving an empty glass of whiskey on the counter. 

 

Nicole rolls her eyes but can’t help her smile, she really was happy to be part of this family. She couldn’t wait to ask Waverly to marry her, couldn’t wait to call her her fiancé, and then her wife. To spend the rest of her life with that woman… she just needs to think of a good way to ask her now. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was super fun to write.   
> I’m thinking of doing another little oneshot if Nicole asking Waverly and Waverly finding out that she told Wynonna.   
> What do you guys think?


End file.
